lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Societies and Organizations List
Aeolus 14 Umbra Aeolus 14 Umbra is the code name for an organization which attempted to sabotage the Jupiter program. It is implied that they are agents of a foreign nation who do not want the space colonization program of the United States to succeed. The announcer at Alpha Control in "The Reluctant Stowaway" mentions other nations,., and in "The Derelict" the TV Announcer broadcasts that the Robot's premature activation was undoubtedly caused by agents of a foreign power. Whatever nation it is, it has full space capability, given Smith's belief that the ship seen in "The Derelict" was from Aeolus 14 Umbra, attempting to contact it. (His idea that it was a human ship was only broken by the appearance of a Bubble Creature.) Aeolus 14 Umbra is revealed to be an organization of the Aeolians in the Innovation Comics, which may or may not be canon.In the movie , the Global Sedition is similar to this organization. Alfoids Alfoids are mentioned by Arcon in the episode “The Galaxy Gift.” He says they are from the Galta Nebula. They look exactly like the Zedams from “The Golden Man.” Alpha Control Alpha Control is the organization in charge of the Jupiter Mission, and other space missions as well. The organization hoped to eventually send 10 million families per year to colonize space. It is seen in “The Reluctant Stowaway,” “The Derelict,” and the “Time Merchant,” as well as being mentioned or contacted in several other episodes. The Jupiter 2 briefly made radio contact with Alpha Control when they were near Earth. Unfortunately, the ship did not have enough fuel to reach home ("Wild Adventure”). Andromedans The Andromedans are mentioned in “The Android Machine.” Various items for the Celestial Department Store are manufactured there, including Verda, an android. Verda mentions Andromedan geometry while teaching Will and Penny. Andronicans Andronicans are a space-faring race of humanoids with bushy eyebrows and dense black hair covering their bodies, including hands and fingers. They have the custom of luring members of other species into being made king of their planet without revealing the fact that the main function of the king is to be sacrificed during an annual festival. As the Andronicans place enormous value in usefulness and hard-work, they select the laziest, most useless of beings to be made king and sacrificed. Despite their crude appearance and primitive rituals, they are an extremely advanced species, capable of creating highly realistic androids in a matter of minutes. They claim to have traveled 90 light-years to reach Priplanus ("His Majesty Smith”). Bubble Creatures Bubble creatures are a space-faring species that travel through space in huge spaceships in which the passengers are in a state of suspended animation. They resembled a gnarled, melting lump of greenish-brown flesh, with several pulsating multi-faceted ‘bubbles’ of various colors protruding from various spots on their body. They communicate by electric arcing on the surface of their bubbles. They were the first alien species encountered by the Robinson's after leaving Earth, when they inadvertently awakened the creatures from suspended animation. In “Prisoners of Space,” a Bubble Creature, Iko, serves as judge in the trial of the Robinson's. It is revealed in court that awakening the creatures prematurely shortened their life spans. Calarons Calarons are a sentient ape-like species native to the planet Zandor. When killed, they have the ability to revive. Creech was a Calaron (“Fugitives in Space”). Celestial Department Store The Celestial Department Store (sometimes the Intergalactic Department Store) sells merchandise throughout the universe. Customers order products from machines on over three million worlds, and the products appear instantly. In “The Android Machine,” Dr. Smith accidentally orders and android named Verda. Some of their ordering machines are no longer in use, and Zumdish is charged with decommissioning them. Another Celestial Department Store ordering machine is seen in “The Toymaker.” Center for Radio Astronomy The Center for Radio Astronomy is an agency of which Dr. Don West is part in the Lost in Space unaired pilot, “No Place to Hide.” Fish-like Creatures Fish-like creatures are described by Jimmy Hapgood, but a proper name is not given for them. He encountered them on one of the worlds he visited. They bore some resemblance to a fish, but with long feelers where their eyes should be. Hapgood attributes this to their planet's low gravity and thin atmosphere. When one of these creatures comes into contact with metal, it explodes. Galactic Tribunal of Justice The Galactic Tribunal of Justice is an organization by which the Robinsons were called to testify in "The Prisoners of Space." A variety of alien races are part of it. Humans Humans are a species of sentient beings native to the planet Earth. At the time of the Lost in Space television series, human beings are at the brink of taking their first steps beyond the solar system. After decades of exploration of their own solar system and probes outside it, they have established fueling stations and lightships for use by planned future missions. The first mission to a target outside the solar system with a crew aboard is the Jupiter 2, with the goal of establishing a colony in the Alpha Centauri star system. Institute of Cybernetics The Institute of Cybernetics is where the Robot was programmed in pre-med courses for two semesters (“Kidnapped in Space”). International Space Administration The International Space Administration '''is the organization that screened candidates for the Gemini 12 mission. Kingdom of Cybernetics The '''Kingdom of Cybernetics is a colony of cybernetic or robotic life forms living on the Automated Planet. They are ruled by the Cybernetic Leader and each member of the society is given a rank from the lowest, O-6, to the highest, O-1. The Robot feigned allegiance to the Kingdom of Cybernetics when the crew of the Jupiter 2 were being held as manual laborers for the robots. Lunar Tracking Station 2 Omega Lunar Tracking Station 2 Omega '''is a tracking station located on the moon mentioned in “The Reluctant Stowaway.” There are at least two of these stations: this one and Lunar Tracking Station Copernicus. Lunar Tracking Station Copernicus '''Lunar Tracking Station Copernicus was mentioned in “The Reluctant Stowaway.” There were at least two of these stations, the other being Lunar Tracking Station 2 Omega. People of the Green Mist The People of the Green Mist also known as "The Lorelei" were a space-dwelling alien race that fed on deuterium/deutronium. One of them, Athena, encountered the Jupiter 2 and used some kind of telepathic or hypnotic influence to control Dr. Smith. Roscopore Roscopores are an alien species. One was held captive by Megazor ("Hunter's Moon”). Rubberoids The Rubberoids were a species (unnamed in the series) that visited the planet Priplanus ages before the Robinsons arrived. They possessed technology superior to that of Earth, including a thought controlled device that could create whatever the wearer wished for. One of their number somehow survived to function as the guardian of the wishing helmet, ensuring that its power was not abused (“Wish Upon a Star”). Saticons Saticons are a mysterious race that the Robinsons encountered on two occasions. The Saticons traveled in groups of three, and wore long, black robes and bowler hats. The head Saticon had a sun-like decoration on the front of his hat ("The Wreck of the Robot”). They are not named until the episode “The Galaxy Gift.” Space Authority The Space Authority '''is an agency devoted to space exploration (“The Astral Traveler”). It is unclear if this is another name for Alpha Control or a separate organization altogether. Taurons '''Taurons are a telepathic race of humanoids that have mastered matter teleportation using maser beams. A family of Taurons formed an advanced party in what was perhaps an attempt to colonize Priplanus, but they departed after it became apparent that they were susceptible to human diseases borne by the Robinsons. Tellurians Tellurians are an intelligent alien race that roams around the universe in flying saucers abducting people for study. Alonzo P. Tucker was abducted by Tellurians (“The Sky Pirate”). United States Space Corps The United States Space Corps is the organization of which Don West was a member (“The Reluctant Stowaway”). University Of Stellar Dynamics The University of Stellar Dynamics '''is where John Robinson taught ("No Place to Hide"). Zedams '''Zedams are a frog-like species with which Keema's civilization was at war in "The Golden Man.” Zeta Galaxy Law Enforcement Bureau The '''Zeta Galaxy Law Enforcement Bureau '''is an organization that operates in the Zeta Galaxy. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)